Here From Eden
by MLMarint
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy loved Rose Granger-Weasley since the first time he saw her. The problem was: she didn't liked him back. Or did she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Long Year

 _"Babe, there's something tragic about you_

 _Something so magic about you..."_

-Hozier, From Eden

* * *

 _ **Scorpius**_

Scorpius Malfoy were feeling both happy and sad, after all he was going back to Hogwarts. That itself were a reason big enough to make him feeling that way, but it wasn't just that.

He loved Hogwarts, he felt like home there even with the hell he had to life with in his first years. Finally, the biggest part of the wizard world stopped with the idea that Scorpius Malfoy were Voldemort's son. Of course, people still didn't love him - or Albus, but time had change things for them.

Scorpius grow up and puberty made good for him. His platinum blond hair aways were in that I-just-get-out-of-bed look, he got really tall and muscular thanks to the books he was aways caring up and down the castle and quidditch. He end up being a quite charming young man and girls at Hogwarts thought that he was cute in an unique way, like the aways talking about books, History and Bathilda Bagshot way. Not that he cared so much about how the girls in Hogwarts saw him, the only girl he wanted to date was Rose Granger-Weasley and she didn't see he in that way.

Scorpius spend the hole forth year trying to get her to go to Hogsmead with him. She would tease him sometimes, but aways said "no". He never gave up on her, but he decide to stop pushing her so much.

In the end, she became some kind of friend for him and Albus. Rose was still the most amazing girl in the intere castle and had her friends in Gryffindor, but they often study together in the library - not that he did much concentrate with the girl so close to him, talk close to the lake or just sneak to the kitchens together to eat cake. She stopped to be so hard with the boys, and was currently trying to step out of the spotlight she created around herself. Albus aways were saying she felt bad about the way she treated them and that they had to face Delphi and that was the way she found to end her mistakes. But Scorpius knew he still liked his cousin.

The blond boy wanted so badly to see her again, but every day near her without been able to show how much he cared about her was breaking his heart. Scorpius tried to show his affection for her, but he was trying this new idea of being less hard on her.

'So... You don't seem too happy,' Draco Malfoy said as he and his son made their way across the sea of people in platform 9 3/4.

He looked to his father. After the events in his forth year they became some kind of close, Scorpius were happy to see how great it was doing for his father. The man were so broken and lost when his wife died, not only because he lost the woman he loved, but Scorpius knew it was because of the situation with himself and the way the boy aways was.

Draco were never the perfect father - at least in the stereotype, but he loved his son and he aways tried his best. The last years became the bests of the father and son relationship, it had to, Astoria loved them so much and now she was gone, leaving them with only each other to rely to.

Scorpius started to write to his father every weekend, talking about almost everything that happened with him at Hogwarts in his fifth year right after he became Slytherin's Seeker, he watched with a smile his father owl aways made her way across the Hall every Monday with a letter saying "it's gonna be okay" or "I am happy for you" and things like that. Even if his letters were very long and opened, Scorpius knew his father could never bring himself to write too many words for him, he was a man of a few words and the few he write him back were full of love.

'I am happy, I am going back to Hogwarts.' The younger Malfoy said with a forced smile ' Last year finally, school bullshit never again! '

'You never stay happy when the business is Hogwarts.'

'Not in my firsts years, but now things are better, you know it!'

Draco gave him a wide look and asked:

'Is it because of the Weasley girl?'

Scorpius didn't know how his dad felt about boy aways talked about her in his letters, but never make quite clear his true feelings for the girl.

Did Draco knew? How? Was it _that_ obvious?

He must have left his toughs through his face, because his father gave him a grin - the Draco Malfoy equivalent of a big laughter.

'It's not that hard to know... The way you talk about her in your letters make quite obvious. And I keep speckling you write about you finally asking her to Hogsmead, but you never do.'

Scorpius were speacheless, were his father okay with him liking Rose Granger-Weasley? A Weasley?

If seemead he was not going to found out about it soon, because he heard Albus Potter voice screamed for him.

' _Oi_! Scorpius, right here!'

The two Malfoy man searched for Scorpius best friend, and started to walk in his direction. He was waving next to his family. His hole family for Scorpius despair.

The Granger-Wesley-Potter clan were together in the middle of the platform. They weren't playing attention to the two blond mans, at least not all of them.

Rose Granger-Weasley big sweet brown eyes were looking to Scorpius between her long ginger eyelashes. Her cheeks and nose were a little red, probably thanked to the summer vacation that her family spend at the Burrow - he knew that thanks to Albus letters, but didn't know much more than that, the color only made her freaclews even move cute - for Scorpius devious toughs. She bite her lower lip - something the boy learned were his guilty pleasure, making it became dark rose. And the girl was wearing a dark red sweater that only make her stunning curls more ginger and shiny.

 _Fuck_ , Scorpius thought, _did Rose just get even more beautiful over the summer? It wasn't damn fair!_

Albus gave him a man hug, with a crazy smile on his face. Scorpius were despede to found the reason why, they didn't talk much on the few letters exchanged between the tho friends.

'Hey, man!' The blond one said dragging his grey eyes away from Rose 'How was summer?'

'Really good, I have some news I want to talk about in the train' He said quite low almost like a whisper 'Hullo, Mister Malfoy.'

Scorpius father shacked the young Potter hand and than made the same with the boy's father and mother who were both looking happy for his son show of happiness. Scorpius knew Albus were only realived to finally see him and be able to talk about his crazy thoughts with him. Their families finally seemead to see how much their friendship made good for both of them, and even started to became friendly.

They were a team and had a condition that made their moods ride when they were together. They were open books with each other.

When Scorpius ended complimenting the Potter family he dragged his look to the red haired girl of his dreams again, who seemed to be looking to him for this hole time.

'Hi, Scorpion King' She almost whispered, making him guess if she did indeed say anything, but her teasing grin make him say the opposite.

'Hi, Rose' He said back not sure if he should hug her, so he took her hand ignoring the eletricid shiver in his arm and kissed her left hand softly.

When he finally look to her face again, he could tell she was holding her breath and became a little more red.

He heard someone cleaning the throat, and for Scorpius realived it was just Albus. The feeling that he could die with only one look of Rony Weasley never leave his mind since Albus asked what would he do if one day he become Rose's boyfriend and had to visit her parents.

Scorpius looked the other way letting go her hand not enjoying the empineness it let.

Draco, Ginny and Harry were talking about something that was happening with the wizard world, and Rose's parents, Lily Potter and Hugo Granger-Weasley were busy hearing some story about James Sirius Potter's crazy life.

'So, Albus did not told you the news yet?' She asked with a teasing smile in her cousin's way.

'He did not, but he will.'

'How can you two call yourselfs best mates if you don't talk to each other over the summers?'

'We talk to each other over the summers' Scorpius correctly her kindly ' Just not as much as we do at school.'

'And Rosie... ' Albus began.

'Don't call me that, Albus. People stopped calling me that when I was eight.'

'It will not be a problem after Hogwarts because we are gonna share an apartment and it's gonna be full time Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy talking about their life's to each other' Albus hand reached Scorpius's for a high five and his friend accepted it.

'Merlin help the dates you'll bring there.'

Scorpius could only think about how badly he wanted her to be his date.

It was definitely gonna be a long year.

* * *

 _ **Rose**_

When Rose Granger-Weasley saw Scorpius Malfoy in the platform 9 3/4 all she could think of was how handsome he became over the summer. Not he wasn't already quite cute before, but now that was something about him that made her desperate for air. Maybe was her new found feelings for him.

When the girl first met him, she didn't like him at all. In the beginning was because of the Voldemort son thing, but later it was because he had Albus.

Albus Severus Potter aways were her favorite cousin, when she picture herself in Hogwarts, she saw her and Albus like a dynamic duo and Scorpius Malfoy and that stupid Hat ruined her plans.

Of course, when the older Rose looked back she could see how awful, prejudiced and anfair she was with the two boys.

So, in the moment she heard about Delphi and the time-turner, the girl decide became friends with both them and that when Hell started.

Rose heart started to melt with Scorpius cuteness. He such a nice guy, so sweet and funny. And he was such a nerd! He was the best in all his classes, and it seemed that he didn't even try that hard! She should be jealous of him maybe, but all she could think it was how handsome he looked when he was almost sleeping on his books after a long night of study. And he was handsome, very handsome.

His hair aways shined when the light touched it, his eyes were indescribable, sometimes she thought it had the colors of the dark ocean, others the clouds of a lazy day. His skin was light, but looked so soft and he had a fell brown spots in his arms and neck - and of course, the one close to his mouth were Rose wanted so badly kiss. Scorpius had the cutest dimples ever, every time he gave her a smile and it apear she wanted to jump on him and kiss he endlessly. And his arms, Merlin his arms! They were muscular, but not too much and enough to make her dream about he hug her and never let go.

 _Merlin, she was **so** fucked._

Maybe she could just stop talking to him. It were going to kill her of course, the best conversations she had were with him.

She were just to proud to revel her feelings about him. And also, she wasn't sure he still liked her... And if he did, she didn't thinks she deserved him.

Rose changed, she tried and it worked, but she was still an proud little girl who liked to be the best in everything. So badly, the sorting hat wanted to put in slytherin.

(Merlin, it would had been a disaster, looked how hard it was for Albus)

The true was simple: she was courageous, but not when it comes with Scorpius Malfoy.

And when he kissed her hand in the middle of the platform all she could do was begged to herself not to blush more than she was already doing.

Rose needed to drag her thoughts away from his mouth, so she asked about Albus and his laters with one certain Ravenclaw.

In this summer at the Burrow they became so much closer than before that Rose almost felt like part of Albus and Scorpius friendship. Her cousin opened himself for her in a way she thought it would never happen ever again, talking about his relationship with his father, Hogwarts, Scorpius, everything that happened with Delphi and even his love life.

She didn't had much chance to tease Albus, because soon they hear the whistle of the Hogwarts Express. And in the middle of kisses and hugs of her beloved family, she found herself with the feeling: it was gonna be her last year.

Of course, she knew it a long time, but only there she finally felt it.

It was in the corridor she realized Scorpius gaze in her and she finally looked at him again.

'Don't worry, you'll do great this year' He said with a smile, _the smile_.

'How can you be so sure? ' Rose asked weakly.

'Because you're Rose Weasley.'

'That's not too much ' She rolled her eyes, but kept her voice gentle.

'Well, it's more than enough for me ' His tone was warm and comfortable.

Rose's brown eyes found Scorpius grey ones so easily that made her scary, making her fell butterflies in her stomach.

 _Kiss me_ , she begged in her mind, her lips opening just a little asking him to prove them.

Scorpius eyes dropped hers, and looked down to her lips, making her involuntarily bite them.

He take a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something.

'Hey! Weasley, Malfoy! ' Someone shot behind them ' You're blocking the way!'

Rose woke up from the moment saying sorry and running through the hallway.

She needed to be as far as possible from there. She needed to be as far as possible from Scorpius Malfoy.

It was definitely gonna be a _long_ year.

* * *

 **First, this is obviously post Cursed Child. I am not the biggest fan of it, but I loved Scorpius in it and hated Rose (so as you can see, I made her change some thoughts)**

 **Second, I ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE (it is Brazilian Portuguese) so please don't kill me if there's any grammar errors and feel free to show them to me. I am graduated from English School and I have a CambridgeCertificated buuuut still not my first language.**

 **I really hope you like it. This is a multi chapter fic, not sure yet how long.**

 **I also not sure how long I will take to post new chapters, I am in my last year in High School and here in Brazil is crazy and a BIG pressure this year, but I promise my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - No butterflies, fireworks or peaceful comforting silences.

 _"Babe, there's something lonesome about you"_

* * *

 _ **Scorpius**_

'So... What's up with you and Rose?' Albus asked when he and Scorpius finally seat alone in a compartment.

'I thought you were telling me something?'

'I am, but I want to know about you and her first. Did you talked to her in the summer?'

'No, I didn't. I didn't thought she would like' Scorpius answered not really caring, Albus was too insubordinate when he wanted to know something about Scorpius and Rose.

'I think she would have. Did you saw the way she blushed over there?' The boy point to the window 'That, my friend, is the palace of love being build!'

Scorpius could help a laugh and were soon followed by his best friend. In the last years Albus became Rose and Scorpius biggest fangirl.

'I honestly hope so' The blond boy gave a deep breath 'Don't be mad, but sometimes is exhausting being in love with Rose. I don't really know what else to do, I feel like I have tried everything! Flirt with her, became her friend...'

'If I am being honest I think becoming her friend and stoping being weird was the best choice you could make... You know, showing her your nice side and everything.'

'Didn't stop her to date Davies last year.'

'But they are not together anymore.'

'And that supposed to mean that she likes me now?' Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

'I have no idea, mate.'

'Yeah, asking you for dating advice is not the best choice.'

'You are so wrong' he answered with a grin.

'What do you mean?'

'I been exchanging letters with someone over the summer.'

'Someone you mean a boy?'

'Do you think it would be a girl?'

'Albus Severus Potter do you have a bae?'

'Merlin, Scorpius! That's too gay!'

'Aren't you one?'

'Yeah, but... No one in Hogwarts know it except you and my family'

'And this boy I suppose?'

'He just guessed. I didn't had the guts to deny'

'I told you! Gaydar are totally a thing!'

'Scorpius! NO!'

'And who is it?'

'Do you promise not to tell anyone?'

'And who would I tell? My very long list of friends? You mean... Oh, yeah! Just you!'

'Okay, Mister Sarcasm... Is Logan Stuart.'

'Logan Stuart as the Ravenclaw's Quidditch capitain, prefect and probably this year Head Boy Logan Stuart?'

'Yes.'

'Wow... Aren't he is like the most disputed boy in school?'

Scorpius didn't knew too much about Logan, but he was quite sure that he liked both boys and girls.

'Yes' Albus answered smiling.

'And you happen to just start to exchange letters with him over the summer out of nowhere?'

'Rose introduce us in the end of last year, he flirt a little with me but you know me, I am too sly.'

'And he contact you?'

'Rose made me write him, and he write back and we didn't stoped since then.'

'That's great, Albus! You totally deserve someone!'

'Yeah, well... I am trying not stay really excited about it.'

'Why?'

'I don't want to spend all year thinking that maybe he will start to like only to he break my heart in the end.'

'Like I do with Rose every year?'

'That's different'

'Is it really?'

Scorpius toke a deep breath. That's was the feeling he tried to run every night, the feeling that the day that Rose Granger-Weasley finally like him never come. He knew he would never give up on her, the crush he had a few years ago grow totally out of his control and he was so deeply in love with her that he knew he could never stop.

'Come on, Malfoy. Don't be _so_ dramatic'

'We are such girls, aren't we?'

'Yes, we are' Albus laugh and tried to change the subject to not make his friend more uncomfortable 'So, do you have any chocolate? I just miss sweets _so much_.'

'More than you missed me?'

'Scorpius, when you gonna find out that I am just friends with you because of your sweets?'

* * *

 _ **Rose**_

Rose couldn't help her happiness when she recived her Head Girl's badge in the summer. She made it: she was top of her classes (only behind Scorpius Malfoy), Quidditch capitain, Head Girl and had straight O's. Everything that she wanted when she began her Hogwarts studies. The problem was: she had no clue on what to do with it.

The red haired girl could be anything she wanted: a Quidditch professional player, an Auror, work for the Ministry... It was so many options and still she couldn't pick one.

Rose aways knew who she was. A daughter of 2/3 of the Golden Trio, a Weasley, a Gryffindor... and she grabbed those feelings strong.

When she started Hogwarts she thought she would find out there what she wanted to do with her life, only now she found herself more confuse than ever.

She wanted to be excited to be doing rounds on the train with her fellow classmate Logan Stuart, but Rose didn't knew anymore if that's what she really wanted to do.

Maybe all her assurance on who she was were fake. Maybe she was living a lie. Rose knew she was sounding like those teenagers who were so desperately trying to find there place in the world. And maybe that's what she was.

'You know, I thought you would be fulling me with questions this time' Logan said as they made their way out of one lasted compartments in their route.

He, as she, were wearing the school uniform with the Head badge in his chest.

Logan was probably the most charming guy in the intere castle. He had bright light brown hair, deep blue eyes and an athletic body with an smart brain.

'I'm sorry?' She questioned stoping the walk before they could open the last compartment to check inside even if they could see through the glass.

'You know... About a certain cousin of yours...'

'Oh, Right!' She gave him forced smile 'Albus. Do you want to talk about him?'

'I want to talk _with him_ ' he clarified 'In person'

'So do that after we finish' The girl said like it was the most reasonable thing in the world to do.

'You know, I was specking a big quiz about my intentions with one of the Weasley's clan member from you'

Rose could help a laugh and questioned 'Well, who said you won't get one when you ask him to go to Hogsmead with you?'

'Are you saying that he would yes if I ask?' Logan seemed almost surprised.

'I am not denying it'

'Great, then I'll do it now!'

'What?!' She almost screamed.

Before Rose could do anything, Logan opened the door compartment reveling Albus Potter playing with a white Persian cat and Scorpius Malfoy lying in the other seat reading a Bathilda Bagshot book and eating chocolate. Both boys looked to then, and Rose felt the butterflies back when the blond boy gave a smile closing the book and sitting straight.

 _Of course she didn't saw who were inside._

'Hullo, Potter' Logan said giving the boy such a strong smile that Rose felt _her_ cheeks hot.

'Hi, Stuart' Albus said not daring to move a muscle, not even when the cat - obviously not liking the visitors, jumped from the seat to hid behind it.

Logan moved like he owned the place, made his way close to Scorpius and give his hand to shake the boy's. 'I don't believe we ever properly met. I'm Logan Stuart.'

'I know, I'm Scorpius Malfoy' He gave the other boy a strange smile, one Rose never saw before, making her shiver 'Albus's best mate and very good with hexes.'

 _Was he threatening him?_

Logan raise his eyebrows and smile back.

'Scorpius!' Albus complained looming his eyes.

'What? Just giving my fellow classmate information about myself'

'Actually, Potter' Logan looked back to the boy 'I was hoping that I could talk to you in private.'

'Aren't you and Rose suppose to patrol?'

'This is the last compartment we supposed to check, so I'm afraid I am _all yours_.'

'Okay...' Rose saw his cheeks begin to blush 'Let's...'

Rose almost choked with laughter and exchange a knowing look with Scorpius, making the boy get up.

'Oh, don't worry' Logan said taking Albus's hand with his making the boy bush harder then before 'We will leave you too here. Don't mind us.'

Like that, they let Rose And Scorpius alone.

'Did he just...' Rose began to say but stopped shaking her head.

'He is...' Scorpius started but couldn't finish, trying to find an word.

' _Too much_?' She asked with a grin.

'Yeah...' The blond boy smiled back 'Do you think he really cares for him?'

The girl took a deep breath and decided to sit next to Scorpius - it wasn't like the two boys were probably coming back soon. 'Well, we'll see... he is actually asking Albus to go with him in the next Hogsmead visit, as a date'

'Really? The year didn't even started yet, how can he even know when...' Scorpius began an gave a knowing look 'Oh, right. Head Boy'

'Yes... It will be in the end of September if you're curious'

 _Would you like to go with me?_ , Rose almost let the words scape from her lips.

'And he is already asking Albus?' ignoring the date information.

'I believe that he don't want to lose time. They did spend the hole summer exchanging letters'

'Then, I'm happy for Albus. The coming out were difficult for him'

Rose just found out the complete history in the summer even if Albus coming out happened in December on Christmas at the Burrow. Albus realized that he didn't liked girls in the end of fifth year when he perceived that he didn't find any girl hot and kept looking to the boys body's at Quidditch games. After that, he spend the intere summer trying to figure out how he would tell his family, and that's when Scorpius asked him to visit Malfoy Manor and he come out to his best friend, who gave him all the support that was needed.

Albus just had the bravery to say the truth about himself to the Weasleys when Uncle George teased him about not bringing any "birds" to introduce to the family. He had talked about it with his father and mother in separate conversations lately the day and the revelation didn't came as a big surprise to Rose as the others.

Not that her cousin "acted gay" and she could see it since their were kids. Not at all! Albus were the complete inverse of a gay stereotype - not that Rose thought that should be any, he was deeply shy about relationships and was an introvert - except when he was with Scorpius. Rose actually found out when she realized the way that Albus looked to other boys. Every time that she thought about it she felt strange, she wouldn't be paying these much attention in her cousin if Scorpius wasn't at his site all the time.

'I am too' Rose said looking through the window 'It's good to see people falling in love'

She saw Scorpius bite his lip and look away in the corner of her eye, he aways did that when he didn't know what to say.

They kept themselves in a comfortable silence for the next minutes just looking the landscape listening to each other breaths.

The feeling of having Scorpius so close to her should despond her given to the way she felt for him, but it didn't. The knowing of him there right beside so peaceful made her heart warm and calm, like just his present could make all anxiety go away. And it's scared her.

It was scaring because she never felt like this with her ex boyfriend the year before or any other boy. There was no butterflies, fireworks or peaceful comforting silences.

And that's why she end her last relationship: because se was confuse about her feelings about Scorpius and Daves deserved more than that.

Rose wanted to knew what Scorpius were thinking. What was inside his mind in that minute: so close to her and yet so far away. But she couldn't ask it.

Rose Granger-Weasley were courageous about lots of things, these things _didn't included Scorpius Malfoy_.

'Guess who's back?' Albus voice brought her back from her thoughts.

'Is that a hickey?' Rose teased grinning to him.

'What?' Albus looked shocked and put his hand in his neck like it would check if there was anything there 'N-no'

'She's just teasing you, mate' Scorpius said laughing to his friend reaction.

'Oh, Right' the dark haired boy deep breathed 'Don't do that, Rose! I almost died of scare!'

'What? Is it that bad that your are snoging someone?' Rose asked crossing her arms.

'No... It's just that the other boys in our dormitory wouldn't stop making fun of me'

'Been there, it's totally horrible' Scorpio's agreed.

 _Been there._

'Yeah, I remember that' Albus said laughing.

Of course! What she was thinking? That Scorpius were just sit and wait her to return his feelings?

She never saw Scorpius property date someone, but she heard people gossiping and knew he did kissed some girls in post Quidditch matches parties the year before. And she couldn't blame him.

She couldn't blame him.

But she could blame herself.

Blame that she probably lost the best boy she could ever had. Even if her ex boyfriend Elliot Davies were a really nice boyfriend to her the year before.

 _There was no butterflies, fireworks or peaceful comforting silences._

And still, she didn't even knew she did truly had a deep feeling for Scorpius or was just forcing herself to this. Because she was broken... And lost... And confuse.

Years of pretending that everything was okay just dispersed away.

That's when she felt the tears in her eyes and before any of the boys realized, she quickly said she had to go to do Head Girl's business and runed to found some placewhere she could cry alone.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **First, sorry for the late update. I was just really having difficulties to write about Rose and her feelings. I hote it doesn't look too forced and weird. Please, say what you think about it!**

 **Again, if there is any grammar or spelling error's please let me know. I been trying to find a beta, but I didn't find one yet.**

 **If you did read the first chapter before I update this one, you realized that I used - instead of ' in the characters speechs. It probably felt strange to read in that way. This is the way we use in Brazil and I forgot about it. So, I correct it in the first one and did it right on the one.**

 **Hope to "see you" in the next one!**


End file.
